


A Way With Words

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: This was the last straw. (Theater President!Jinyoung vs Slam Poet!Reader)





	A Way With Words

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

This was the last straw. You’d tried to be nice all semester, turned the other cheek and all that just like your friends, club leader, and the school’s counselor had told you to. But you refused to sit back and do breathing exercises at a time like this. Not when Park Jinyoung’s obnoxious posters advertising the theater department’s upcoming play had been plastered over your posters for the Slam Poetry club’s Open Mic night.

“Park Jinyoung!” You shouted across the lunchroom, causing quite a few heads to turn your way. You didn’t care though, shame was thrown out the window to be replaced by building rage when the target of your anger turned your way. You watched as he ever-so-slowly took his time excusing himself from the table of theater kids, rising from his chair, pushing it in, throwing his lunch away, before finally strolling over to you, hands buried deep in his pockets.

“What’s up, Y/N?”

“What’s up? You want to tell me what this is about?”

He looked toward the bulletin board, “Our next production…?”

“I can see that part,” you tried to swallow the malice rising in your throat, “but why did you tack it directly on top of our posters?”

With a frustratingly slow pace, Jinyoung reached out and raised the theater’s poster with one finger, revealing your, albeit lower quality, one underneath.

“Huh.”

“That’s what you have to say for yourself?”

“Well, I don’t-” he squinted at the poster and you rolled your eyes. Sure, maybe you didn’t have the highest quality printing because unlike some people you had to print in the library, but he didn’t have to be so dramatic about it, “Wasn’t this event last month?”

You frowned, “It says September, September is the ninth month.”

He smiled, turning back to you as he raised his finger to point to the small numbers announcing the date of the event, “this says August.”

You gawked at him, moving to look where his finger was, the audacity in this guy when you’re met with the ‘08’ you’re not expecting.

You’d made a typo on the posters.

All the posters.

“So I’m guessing I didn’t miss it then?” Jinyoung’s voice pulls you out of your mini panic and you have to ask him to repeat himself, “The open mic night, I didn’t miss it?”

“Well, I guess not.” You grumbled, tearing the smaller poster off of the tack and crumbling it into a ball.

“Still the same place and time as always?” When you look over, he’s typing something into his phone before glancing up at you with a quirk of his eyebrow and repeating the question.

“I- library at 8 o’clock, why?”

He clicked “save” on something and pocketed the device, “What, can’t a guy support his fellow performers?”

“But, don’t you- aren’t we rivals?”

“Is this about the stage thing at the beginning of the year?” He winced, “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that, it was pretty rude of the school to do to you guys, where did you end up rehearsing?”

“The… our English classroom.”

You remembered the day perfectly clear, but how could you not? You’d booked the theater two months in advance so the team could rehearse practicing up on stage before a competition and when you got there, the office had “lost” your request and allowed the drama department to go ahead and have a troupe meeting instead. It was the day you considered to be the start of your, apparently, one-sided, rivalry with the theater department. But, if Jinyoung was apologizing for something the school did, maybe you hadn’t been completely fair about all of this…

“I don’t have rehearsal that day so I’ll definitely be there. Us club presidents have to stick together, right?” He bumped his shoulder against yours and there was an immediate warmth flooding your chest that you desperately pleaded to disperse.

“Oh, uh, yeah… well, I should probably go, have to fix all the posters and… everything.” You turned to leave but thought of one last thing before going, “I’ll see you there?”

He smiled with just a small upward quirk of his mouth, “Definitely. Break a… microphone?”

“Will do,” you said with a soft laugh before promptly turning and speed walking away from the lunch room. So much for being poetic.


End file.
